The Mixed Line
by Ice Lynx
Summary: Who's Line is it Anyway? Is it Logan's? Jack's? Legolas's? Or is it one of the three teenagers, Mellisa, Ashley, or Nichole's? A branch off one of my other stories. Finished!
1. The Temporary Cast

X-Men, Lord of the Rings, and Pirates of the Caribbean Who's Line is it Anyway?  
  
Ok, I decided to do this for the hell of it. Ha! I've seen a couple of these kinda things around, and wanted to try my own! If anyone else wrote one of these, I'm sorry and hopefully do not copy any of your ideas. If I did, I promise that if it upsets you I'll take the chapter off and re-do it! I don't own the TV Show (wish I had Wayne Brady, but as it is...) or Logan! or Legolas or Jack. Humph.  
  
This has, if ou have not noticed, all the same characters from my other story (which got taken off) "The Three Guests" or the other title, "The Three Characters". This is assuming none of that characters go back and somehow they end up doing one of my very favorite TV shows, "Whose Line Is It Anyway?"  
  
So anyway, The host will be Ashley (don't worry, our fave girl voted "Best Actress in a Death Sequence" will get some joke time).  
  
The first four comedians will be *drum roll starts up* (I'm drawing them from a hat) NICHOLE, MELLISA, LOGAN, and JACK. Legolas is currently somewhere, forget about him for a moment. *Nichole glares at her* I said for a moment!  
  
Anyway, here's my (hopefully) funny story. Please Review.  
  
-Ice Lynx  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*Title Card comes up with the funky shadow-men as the music starts up and audience cheers. The Camera switches to a girl with red streaks in her long brown hair and red eyes.*  
  
Ashley; Hey hey hey! Welcome to Whose Line is It Anyway? Let me introduce the stars of tonight's show, *Camera switches off to a girl with purple hair and blue eyes* Mellisa the one we all know will end up in a mental institution! *Mellisa makes a face at the camera*,  
  
Nichole *Camera switches to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes* the Serious One! *Nichole turns her head and mouths "Excuse me?  
  
*Camera goes to Logan* Logan, the cutest guy here! *Logan smiles and winks, causing several female audience members near Ashley to gasp, all thinking he had winked at them*  
  
and finally Jack, the Freaky Pirate Dude! *Camera switches to a freaky pirate dude*.  
  
*Camera goes back to Ashley, who is walking down the steps*.  
  
Ashley; Yeah, ok, that's done. Finally. So this is the messed up show where the points don't matter! That's right,t he points are as unnatural, pointless, and stupid as Mellisa's hair!  
  
Mellisa; Hey! My hair is cool, girl, and you know it.  
  
Nichole; Your hair is metallic purple, Mellisa.  
  
Mellisa; Exactly, it's great!  
  
Ashley; Let's play! *gets to her desk and sits down*. But first, a couple of quick announcements. All you fans of the show may noticed that all of our faces have changed. I will deck the next idiot who says anything close to "Hey Drew, ya lost some weight", got it? That being said, the little bald headed guy-  
  
Mellisa; His name is Collin, Ashley, Collin.  
  
Ashley *glares at Mellisa* Shut up. Anyway, baldie couldn't make it and for some unknown reason ABC got me and these idiots to do the show. *Mellisa and Nichole glare at her, while Logan smirks and Jack is just being a weird freaky pirate dude, not really paying attention to anyone.*  
  
Nichole; I beg your pardon? *Ashley ignores her.*  
  
Ashley; But we DO have some of the old cast back, they're sitting in the front row! *Camera switches to Drew, Wayne, and Ryan. Audience cheers and they all wave*.  
  
Logan; Are we done with them yet?  
  
Ashley; That being said, let's play! Ok, the first game it Super Hero! *Audience cheers again*. This is for all three of you retards and the hot guy up there! *Logan smiles at Ashley and Nichole glares. Mellisa grabs Jack and hauls him off his chair.  
  
Ashley; Ok, Nichole will start us off. I need an unlikely super hero name for her. And nothing good, you hear me? NOTHING.  
  
Nichole; Thanks a lot Ash.  
  
Ashley; *Ignores her and listens for names being shouted at her* God you people are loud. Anyway, there, that one. Congratulations Nichole, you are now The Girl Who Sings Stacey's Mom All The Time. *People Laugh.*  
  
Nichole; Excuse me? What song?  
  
Mellisa; *laughs*. Remember the song "Stacey's Mom" from Fountains of Wane? *Nichole looks horrified as she realizes what she's supposed to do. Meanwhile Ashley has thought up a situation for The Girl Who Sings Stacey's Mom All The Time.*  
  
Ashley; Ok, The Girl Who Sings Stacey's Mom All The Time, you have just found out that your little brother is coming over to stay with you for a week. GO!  
  
Nichole; *looks mortified and then starts running around in a small circle, screaming out the lines to the song*. STACEY'S MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! GOING ONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! My little brother's coming! I know it may be wrong but, I'm in love with Stacey's mom!  
  
Mellisa; *Jumps down off the small stairs, landing on both feet and straitening up* I came as soon as my soap opera was finished! Wassup?  
  
Nichole; *Stops and squeaks out "Stacey's Mom"* Oh thank goodness you're here, Hyper Forehead Kissing Poisones Girl!  
  
Mellisa; *Grins evilly and grabs Nichole's head, kissing it before the teen can do anything about it. Nichole stops singing Stacey's Mom and flips over, jerking on the floor.* I'm SOOO sorry to hear about your brother!  
  
Logan; Get out there you stupid pirate! *shoves Jack down next to Mellisa, but he jumps back and shoves Logan down. Mellisa grabs his collar to prevent him from getting away, and hides the move by jumping forward and kissing him on the forehead.*  
  
Mellisa; So glad ya could make it, Martha Stewart Man! *Logan glares at her.*  
  
Nichole; *Jumps back up and yells* STACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY'S MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Logan; *puts on a huge false smile* and TODAY we're going to LEARN how to DECORATE your brother's ROOM for when he VISITS, and then we're going to make COOKIES!!!  
  
Nichole; Stacey do you remember when I mowed your lawn? Your mom came out-  
  
Mellisa; *runs into the audience and grabs Wayne's head, kissing it and then running around the stage, her arms flying and purple hair flying as she jumps up and down all the way. Wayne meanwhile starts to jerk and falls on the floor as Jack walks down next to Logan, who turns.*  
  
Logan; Oh look! We've got a VISITOR! Everybody, please give a WARM welcome to Make's Everything Better With Hugs Boy! *Jack gives him a blank look, then runs over and hugs Nichole, who jumps to her feet and starts screaming the song again.*  
  
Jack; There there, it'll be ok! *runs over and hugs Wayne, who also gets to his feet and smiles.* It'll be ok, mate, jus' think happy thoughts, savvy?  
  
Wayne; yeah, alright. *laughs*.  
  
Mellisa; *Runs over to Nichole and kisses her on the forehead, then jumps straight up and down really fast* shutupshutupshutup!!!  
  
Jack; *Goes over to hug Drew, then stops and shakes his head* Ah, laddie, there's no hope for you. My 'pologies. *runs off to hug Ashley, finds Logan glaring at him in the way.  
  
Logan; *very fake smile on his face.* DON'T worry, everybody. If you happen to FIND a mad PIRATE going after your GIRLFRIEND to hug her, all you have to DO is RIP him to SHREADS as soon as COMMERCIAL break comes!  
  
Jack; *gulps* Ah, sir, I wasn't going teh hug Ashy. I, um, was going to hug Nichole there.  
  
Legolas; *sticks his head out from behind the curtain* WHAT?!  
  
Jack; *gulps and looks at Ashley, who is laughing her head off* Er, miss Ashley, ya think the time fer this game's up?  
  
Ashley; *still laughing* Oh no, I like this!  
  
Mellisa; *runs past her and grabs her forehead, kissing it while hissing at her* Stop the game now or you will pay after the show! I've got the ability to inform you-know-who of the little incident that happened back in you- know-which grade!  
  
BUZZ  
  
Mellisa; *runs off and starts kissing random (but very cute) guys in the audience, while Jack runs behind her, hugging each one*.  
  
Logan; *Still smiles and starts rearranging the chairs and tables on stage* And if ou put them upside down you will have a beautiful, absolutely USELESS pattern going!  
  
Nichole; STACEY'S MOM! Get back behind stage, Legolas! HAS GOT IT GOING ON! No! Jack didn't mean it like that! Stop it! You're ruining the show!  
  
BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!  
  
Ashley; STOP! GET BACK TO YOUR CHAIRS OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! LEGOLAS! GET BACK THERE! JACK! LET THAT POOR (very hot too, hmm.) GUYY GO! MELLISA! NICHOLE! *everyone goes back to their chairs and sits down, looking at Ashley with fake smiles on their faces. Well, all except Jack. When he sat down the back two legs fall off and he flips over backwards. Logan grins*  
  
Logan; Oops, guess I forgot to tell him I improved his chair a bit.  
  
Ashley; *laughs*. A million points to Logan for that, no, double that. Nichole, twenty points for singing the song that badly-  
  
Nichole; it was an effort.  
  
Ashley; Mellisa, you get five points for choosing to kiss that hot guy, and Jack, you get a fourth of a point for being a source of amusement for a second.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ok, well, lol, I could really see that happening. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Pointless?  
  
Lol, well, there it is. There you go. Review and more chappies will some up.  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	2. The News Show

Ashley; Ok, well, the next game will be-  
  
*A producer comes up to her and whispers something. Ashley glares.*  
  
Ashley; NO! No commercial break yet! I'm getting through this next game with these bozos now! *turns to the four on the stage*. All four of you off your butts, next game is Idiot TV, The News Show.  
  
Mellisa; Don't you mean-  
  
Ashley; I renaming the game cause that name sucks, shut up and play. Alright, Logan, you're the news reporter, yes, that means you get to sit on your but the whole game, Jack, you're the coworker, Mellisa is in charge or sports and Nichole has the other thing.  
  
Nichole; Isn't that-  
  
Mellisa; And it isn't coworker, it's-  
  
Ashley; SHUT UP. Alright, Jack, you're a chimpanzee on sugar, Mellisa, you're the way too involved sports fan, and Nichole, you're a ballerina who has to make her own interpretive dance about monkeys. GO.  
  
Logan; Welcome back, friends. I'm sorry we had to interrupt the South Park meets Power Ranger Marathon, but we have some stuff to tell you. So now over to my coworker, Upid-Stay Anana-Bay.  
  
Jack; *climbs down off his fool and runs around like a monkey grunting.* The Commodore has finally been taken down by an extremely smart, handsome pirate by the name o' Jack Spar-  
  
Logan; Anyway *Jack glares but then continues to run around, finally going back to his stool and picking through Logan's hair making faces.* Now to the other thing, once called weather before a beautiful, smart, all-knowing woman named Ash-  
  
Nichole; Ok, well, today we have some- *stops, and stares at Jack for a moment, then goes into a pose, after a moment dancing over to him and following his movements, making them into more fluid movements as she goes through his hair, then mimic's Jack's movements in his walk* And as you see the beautiful creature-  
  
Mellisa and Legolas; HEY!  
  
Nichole; -will bring us some warm, peaceful weather.  
  
Jack; *grunts and backs away from Nichole as if frightened. Nichole goes over to Ryan and mimics the way he's sitting, making him laugh herder as she copies him, then leaps into the air.*  
  
Logan; *looking afraid. Very afraid.* Well, uh, ok. Now on to sports with Delusion Mal. Delusion?  
  
Mellisa; *Glares at Nichole, who is pretending to worship Jack, then starts jumping up and down screaming* NO YOU IDIOT! GO FOR THE LINE BACKER! THE LINEBACKER! YOU'RE COSTING THE PATRIOTS THE WHOLE (BEEP) SEASON!  
  
Nichole; The monkey is our closest relative, graceful, elegant creature-  
  
Jack; *stands up on his chair and starts howling, beating his fists on his chest*.  
  
Mellisa; OH MY GOD, THE HAWKS ARE SOARING THROUGH THIS BASKETBALL SEASON! THEY ARE SO THE BEST! YAY! GO HAWKS!  
  
Logan; Uh, Ash, I think this is getting a bit out of hand.  
  
Ashley; Uh, yeah. Oh (BEEP), I can't find the beeper thing. Hold on a sec.  
  
Logan; *edges away from Jack and Nichole, who is now dancing a lot closer to Jack than either Mellisa or Legolas likes.*  
  
Mellisa; THIS IS HOW YOU TACKLE, YOU IDIOTS! *Runs down from the side of the stage and tackles Nichole, both land on the heap where Nichole starts laughing hysterically.* WHAT THE (BEEP)?!  
  
Nichole; I knew you liked Jack! I knew it!  
  
Mellisa; AH! THIS IS HOW YOU KILL SOMEONE!  
  
Nichole; *gulps and gets up, slowly backs away, then runs off screaming as Mellisa tries to tackle her again.  
  
Logan; Uh, Ashley?  
  
Ashley; God Drew, you really need to keep this desk neater. Ok, here it is.  
  
BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZ!  
  
Nichole; Help! She's gonna kill me! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!  
  
Mellisa; I'm gonna kill you! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Ashley; Jack! Logan! Legolas! GET THEM BEFORE MELLISA KILLS NICHOLE!  
  
Jack; Humph, thinks she can order us 'round like we're her cabin boys.  
  
Logan; *turning around slowly* Wanna run that by me again bub? You complaining about my girl?  
  
Jack; *gulps*.  
  
*Legolas charges out form backstage, one of the stage hands that had been trying to keep him back falling over flat on his face. Mellisa whirls around as Legolas comes up and glares at him, moving aside just in time as Nichole throws herself at her. Nichole crashes into Legolas. And Camera switches back to Jack, who appears to be sleeping though a large bump on his forehead is visible and Logan who is glaring down at him.*  
  
Ashley; *groans* was that really necessary?  
  
Logan; That pirate ain't complaining about you no more, babe.  
  
Ashley; *grins* I know.  
  
Producer; Stop the madness! STOP THE MADNESS! COMMERCIAL BREAK! I AM NEVER HIRING TEENAGE GIRLS AND THEIR BOYFRIENDS AGAIN! NEVER!  
  
Ashley; Aw! But I didn't even get to hand out the-  
  
Commercial Woman; Are you tired of headaches that never go away?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hoped you liked this chapter, though I just realized I'm now gonna have to find replacements for Nichole and Jack. Oh well. Anyway, didja like it? Think it was stupid or pointless? Well, it really is, but you know what I mean. Lol.  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	3. Hat Scenes

*Commercial Break Over*  
  
Ashley; Welcome back. Uh, We had a few problems and sadly Legolas, who was afraid of the audience anyway, will not be appearing later on the show (If I can help it), and Jack had to, uh, recover from an accident.  
  
Mellisa; *arms folded across her chest* Some accident. Logan completely knocked him out! *Glares at Logan, who looks happy with himself.*  
  
Ashley; Anyway, please welcome to the show, Emmy the Neon head! *Camera switches to a girl with a nose-ring, bright ((A/N and I totally mean neon)) pink hair and grey eyes. Girl waves to camera but glares at Ashley*.  
  
Emmy; Neon Head?  
  
Ashley; On to the next game! For the eventful last, everyone gets two points, besides Emmy who doesn't get any, and Logan, who gets infinity.  
  
Mellisa, Nichole, and Emmy; HEY!  
  
Ashley; Next game is Hat Scenes! All four of you, move!  
  
Emmy; Isn't that called Scenes from a hat?  
  
Ashley; *glowers* I don't care!  
  
Mellisa; You've never seen this show have you?  
  
Ashley; Have to!  
  
Nichole; How often?  
  
Logan; Shut up, the names are better in this version anyway.  
  
Ashley; Get up! It's time for Hat Scenes! *All four take their positions*. Ok, you all know the drill. First scene... What Drew Carrey Sings in the Shower! Go!  
  
Mellisa; *walks on and pretends to be washing arms* I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts, deedly deedly, there they are a standing in a row! *Changes places with Nichole*  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Nichole; Oops I did it again!  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Ashley; George Bush's Favorite Hobbies.  
  
Emmy; *holds up her hands* Ok, now you can ride the pony, Barbie! Oops, watch out for Ken!  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Mellisa; Ok, we're taking care of Iraq. Next we get Iran, then Syria, then-  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Ashley; Veggie Tale Movie ideas that never made it. *Logan and Emmy walk out*  
  
Logan; *Looks really excited* And then the tomato walks in and finds the asparagus with the tomato's wife, and the tomato goes nuts and takes out a gun and-  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Ashley; *laughs like a maniac*. Oh, ha ha! Ok, um, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Outtakes.  
  
*Nichole and Mellisa go up, and Mellisa jumps forward with a imaginary stake and swings it down on Nichole, Nichole just looks at her.*  
  
Nichole; Oh that really worked.  
  
Mellisa; What?  
  
BUZZ!  
  
*Logan and Nichole walk out*  
  
Nichole; *Squints* I am Bunny the Empire Player!  
  
Logan; *Also Squints* Who wrote that cue card?  
  
BUZZ!  
  
*Mellisa dances across the stage doing the can-can*  
  
Mellisa; I am a Vampire!  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Ashley; Ok, game over. Good job all of you, a thousand points a piece 'cept Logan, you get two thousand.  
  
Mellisa; Big surprise.  
  
Ashley; What?  
  
Mellisa; Nothing.  
  
Ashley; grr...  
  
Mellisa; I said nothing.  
  
Logan; Right.  
  
Nichole; Shut up.  
  
Logan and Ashley; What?  
  
Emmy; All of you be quiet, we're still on the air!  
  
Ashley; How'd you know that?  
  
Emmy; The producer just made a bid sign and is jumping up and down. He sorta looks like Jack when he was being the monkey.  
  
Nichole; Oh yeah! Wow, he should be on the show! He's really funny looking.  
  
Mellisa; Can we play Props?  
  
Ashley; Quiet! We're gonna play The Three Headed Singer.  
  
*Mellisa and Nichole begin to say something*  
  
Ashley; Shut up. Logan, Mellisa, and Emmy are up. We need a member from the audience. *Gets up and walks up to the audience and then looks around. Looks at a cute guy* Hey, what do you do?  
  
Cute Guy; I'm a Bum.  
  
Ashley; What?  
  
CG; I'm a bum, at least, that's what my ex says.  
  
Ashley; Uh, ok, Bum. Common down and sit on that stool. *CG walks down and sits on the stool when suddenly a loud commotion from backstage comes up and Legolas and Jack march out, both with bandages on at least two different parts of their bodies.*  
  
Legolas; Uh, we would like to ask if-  
  
Jack; WE WANNA SING.  
  
Nichole; *stands up* If they get to sing I get to sing!  
  
Ashley; *glares at all three* No-one gets to sing besides Mellisa, Emmy, and Logan.  
  
Logan; I don't want to sing.  
  
Legolas, Jack, and Nichole; WE WANNA SING!  
  
Ashley; Logan! You are singing! Legolas, Jack, and Nichole? You're not! Shut up and sit down!  
  
Emmy; What's this game again?  
  
Mellisa; I wanna do Props.  
  
Ashley; No Props!  
  
L, J, and N; WE WANNA SING!  
  
Emmy; what do we do?  
  
Mellisa; I wanna do Props.  
  
Logan; I hate singing, I can't sing. I fight.  
  
CG; Uh, why don't all of you sing?  
  
Producer; AH! They're all going to ruin the show! Our ratings will plummet! I'll be fired!  
  
Emmy; I don't think I remember this game at all, really.  
  
Wayne; These people have an interesting way of doing this show, don't they?  
  
Drew; Yep.  
  
Ryan; Fascinating really.  
  
Ashley; SHUT UP! COMMERCIAL BREAK! Oh you guys are so gonna get it after-  
  
*Commercial cuts off the rest of the threats*  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Well, hoped y'all liked it. Review!  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	4. Malachi and The 7 Headed Singer

Ashley; *Breathing heavily and her face losing the redness that was definitely there a few minutes before* Well, now that we were all threatened with being fired...  
  
Mellisa; Not our fault, you were the one who went nuts and started chasing us around with that dumb stool.  
  
Ashley; Shut UP Mellisa!  
  
Mellisa; and if I don't? *Logan growled right behind her* Um, ok. I'm quite, you don't hear me anymore.  
  
Nichole; Right, that's not going to last.  
  
Ashley; ANYWAY we resolved the issue at hand, which was who is going to be singing. And after the producer had a melt down we resolved it, Everyone is going to be singing except me. So get in line, Cute Bum, get on the stool, and let's get this over with. Alright, one word each, and if you say more than one, you'll all die, got it? Ok, the music is going to be played by... what the (BEEP)?! How did you get THEM?!  
  
*Camera switches to the band Good Charlotte who is standing, ready by their instruments. Mellisa looks over and flips out*  
  
Mellisa; OH MY GOD!  
  
Nichole; *smacks her hard* SHUT UP! *The band waves and camera goes back to Ashley*.  
  
Ashley; Um, ok. Hey you lot, play that one song, uh, A New Beginning, yeah, that's it. Play that over and over, and don't mess up!  
  
*Music begins to play as the "comedians" line up*  
  
Ashley; WAIT! Who is- MALACHI?! *Camera goes to a boy who is grinning, he had black hair and brown eyes and looks really dumb*  
  
Malachi; Hey Ash-a-Bash!  
  
Logan; Scuse me?  
  
Malachi; *laughs* nothing!  
  
Mellisa; *rolls her eyes* oh, now we have to deal with him. GREAT.  
  
Ashley; *shakes her head* whatever, just go.  
  
Ryan; *leans over to Drew and Wayne* Who is THAT?  
  
Wayne; God forbid Emmy's boyfriend.  
  
Drew; *groans* Oh no, another one!  
  
*Music starts to play*  
  
Mellisa; You  
  
Nichole; Are  
  
Jack; So  
  
Malachi; Dumb!  
  
Legolas; Um,  
  
Logan; Grrrrrrrr...  
  
Emmy; Uh...  
  
Mellisa; I  
  
Nichole; Don't  
  
Jack; Care  
  
Malachi; About  
  
Logan; *doesn't let Legolas say anything* grrrrrrrr...  
  
Emmy; You?  
  
Mellisa; being  
  
Nichole; so  
  
Jack; dumb  
  
Malachi; you  
  
Logan; *Skips Legolas again* grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Emmy; little  
  
Mellisa; Butthead!  
  
Nichole; I  
  
Jack; think  
  
Malachi; your-a-bum!  
  
Logan; GRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Emmy; Yeah!  
  
Mellisa; Dude!  
  
Nichole; Which  
  
Jack; you  
  
Malachi; don't-care  
  
Legolas *shouting before Logan can say anything* ABOUT  
  
Logan; GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Emmy; Bums!  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
Ashley; That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. No points to any of you, and Malachi, you cheated!  
  
Malachi; Did not!  
  
Mellisa; Yes, you mashed all those words into your part.  
  
Nichole; Logan! You didn't let Legolas sing!  
  
Logan; So?  
  
Malachi; I made those words one word, that's allowed!  
  
Mellisa, Nichole, and Ashley; NO IT ISN'T.  
  
Cute Guy; Uh, I need to go to the bathroom.  
  
Ashley; Shut up all of you! And YOU TWO *glares at Malachi and the Cute Guy* GET OFFA MY STAGE!!!!  
  
Drew; Hey! It isn't your stage! *Falls silent under Ashley's death glare.*  
  
Legolas; I wanted to sing!  
  
Jack; That WAS stupid.  
  
Malachi; No one said I couldn't mash those words together.  
  
Mellisa; Shut up.  
  
Legolas; I wanted to sing!  
  
Jack; Shut up.  
  
Logan; You like Mellisa, don't you?  
  
Emmy; Hey! You three! What was that about Malachi being my boyfriend? *glares at them all*.  
  
Drew and Wayne; It was Ryan's idea!  
  
Ryan; No it wasn't! Don't hurt me!  
  
Emmy; GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Logan; Wow, she isn't half bad!  
  
Ashley; COMMERCIAL BREAK! NOW!  
  
Mellisa; Then we play Props!  
  
Legolas; Please put on the commercial with that cat, the one who has the cat party?  
  
Jack; And then the humans come home-  
  
Legolas; And all the cats run away-  
  
Jack; and the humans will never know because of the tidy cats!  
  
Malachi; Wish I had a cat who would clean my room...  
  
(COMMERCIAL)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Actually readable lyrics to the song;  
  
**  
  
You are so dumb! Um... grr, uh!  
  
I don't care about GRRRRR you?  
  
Being so dumb grrrrrr you little butt-head!  
  
I think you're-a-bum GRRRRRR! Yeah! Dude!  
  
Which you don't-care ABOUT GRRRRRRRRRR! Bums!  
  
**  
  
Please Review!  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	5. Props and Calls

Mellisa; Welcome back to the show!  
  
Ashley; That's my line you idiot!  
  
Mellisa; Like I care.  
  
Ashley; Well you should! God!  
  
Mellisa; Besides, look at the title of the show. Whose line is it anyway?  
  
Ashley; Don't start that with me.  
  
Nichole; Umm, hello guys? Can we get back to the show?  
  
Ashley; Oh, right, anyway, welcome back to the show *glares at Mellisa while audience cheers loudly*  
  
Mellisa; Can we play Props now?  
  
Legolas; What's Props?  
  
Malachi; One of the stupidest games ever.  
  
Ashley; Hey! I told you to get outta here!  
  
Logan; Is that little weasel back? *growls and cracks knuckles*.  
  
Malachi; *gulps* I'm gone! I'm gone! *runs away when Logan takes a step towards him*.  
  
Mellisa; I ain't playing nothin till we play Props.  
  
Drew; She can't demand a game!  
  
Mellisa; *glares at Drew* Oh yeah? Watch me.  
  
Wayne; *whispers to Drew* I don't think we could mess with any of these girls, I still have to remain in one piece for MY show.  
  
Ryan; I agree with Wayne.  
  
Ashley; Next game is-  
  
Mellisa; PROPS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley; FINE! WE'LL PAY PROPS! DON'T HAVE A COW!  
  
Mellisa; Yay!  
  
Ashley; Ok, Mellisa, Nichole, um...  
  
Logan; Darlin, you put me up there I'll leave.  
  
Legolas; I wanna do props!  
  
Ashley; Emmy and Jack, you four are up.  
  
Legolas; I wanted to-  
  
Mellisa; Tough luck, Greenleaf, but you don't always get whatcha want.  
  
Nichole; Shut up Mellisa. Don't worry Legolas, you can have some marshmellows after the show.  
  
Ashley; *slaps her forehead* Tell me I didn't just hear that.  
  
Emmy; Didn't Legolas go nuts last time he had marshmellows?  
  
Mellisa; Whatever, common! We're running out of time!  
  
Ashley; Ok, here ya go *tosses Mellisa and Emmy two long blue foam things that curl slightly at the end, with wooden handles at the other end* Take it and shut up Mellisa.  
  
Nichole; Oh no! I'm stuck with the pirate!  
  
Jack; What do we get?  
  
Ashley; here. *Gives them two gigantic purple squares.  
  
Legolas; I WANT TO PLAY!!!  
  
Nichole; No!  
  
Ashley; FINE! PLAY! You're on Nichole's team. Logan, don't give me that face, get up on the other team, things are gonna be equal 'round here.  
  
Logan; grr....... I'm stuck with the peanut gallery?!  
  
Emmy; Yes you are, and you fit right in. *high fives Mellisa after Logan growls again*  
  
Ashley; Ok, anyway, BEGIN!  
  
*Nichole, Legolas, and Jack hold up the squares in front of them*  
  
Nichole; They're coming!  
  
Legolas; Who? The Orc? ORC ARE COMING?!  
  
Nichole; *hisses* No Orc are coming, calm down Leggy.  
  
BUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
Ashley; Good Lord!  
  
*Mellisa waves the two blue things around while jumping up and down. Emmy looks at Logan in mock fear.*  
  
Emmy; IT'S ALIVE!  
  
Logan; But is there any intelligence?  
  
BUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!!!!  
  
*Nichole and Legolas are under the two squares which are standing up and leaning together to form a tent shape. Jack is outside.*  
  
Jack; GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Nichole; *looks at Legolas* did you hear that?!  
  
Legolas; *looks around fearfully* is it Orcs?  
  
BUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!!!!  
  
*Emmy is holding the blue things on her head, Logan and Mellisa exchange looks*  
  
Logan; And I thought her hair couldn't get and weirder. *Mellisa nods*.  
  
BUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!!!!  
  
*Jack and Legolas are holding the squares on their chest and glaring at eachother*  
  
Nichole; *stands to one side and whispers to them* Remember, think popcorn and hot chocolate! *speaks louder to the audience* Now back to our Sci-Fi Special; Football Belly Bouncers, Are they Human, Elf, or Alien? *Legolas and Jack run and jump into the air, crashing and falling over on the floor*.  
  
Ashley; That was good!  
  
BUUUUUUUZZZZZZ!!!!  
  
*Mellisa is standing on Logan's shoulders, holding the blue things, Emmy is sitting on the stage steps.*  
  
Mellisa; *waving the blue things* Gimme a ASH!  
  
Emmy; ASH!  
  
Mellisa; GIMME A LEY!!!  
  
Emmy; LEY!!!  
  
Mellisa; WHAT'S THAT SPELL?!  
  
Logan; My shoulders are killing me, finish up!  
  
Emmy; ASHLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
Ashley; Ok, that was a great game. Mellisa, get off Logan. I liked your cheer though, thirty thousand points for that. Logan, you tried to stop that, twenty thou four you, and Emmy, for finishing it, twenty five thousand. Um, and Nichole's team gets twenty thousand each for the football belly bouncer bit. *Everyone looks happy*  
  
Producer; Hey! Can't you read time? We're out of it! Get to the credits and HURRY! *Sobs* And you didn't even do the Ho-down! It's TRADITION!!!  
  
Emmy; God, don't blow up!  
  
Nichole; Yeah, and that dumb song does get boring after a while, you people use it way too much!  
  
Mellisa; I dunno, that one with all that stuff about George Bush was pretty good.  
  
Logan; *growls and walks away* I need a beer.  
  
Legolas; Nichole? Can we get marshmellows now?  
  
Jack; I need some Fruit 2 O.  
  
Ashley; *sighs* alright, well, here are the credits. Hoped you liked today's show-  
  
Producer; IT WAS A DISASTER!  
  
Ashley; grr... anyway, tomarrow or whatever you'll have the old crew back probably. See ya!  
  
Mellisa; Buh bye! Don't choke on pretzels! That's George Bush's thing!  
  
*Show ends*  
  
*Hours later, in the producers Office the phone rings...*  
  
Producer; hello? Oh, hello. Yes, I am sooooo sorry about the show today. No, I didn't have time to book anyone else. They refused to go on without Collin. Yes, I am aware I choose three teens and their friends, yes, it was a mistake. I don't think one show will make the ratings fall too far sir... WHAT?!  
  
(At Mellisa's house)  
  
Mellisa; God, won't you five ever stop watching Martha Stewart.  
  
Ashley; She's weird, it's funny! *Nichole and Emmy nod*  
  
Legolas; We LIKE Martha! *Jack nods*.  
  
Logan; I'd rather watch football... *phone rings*  
  
Mellisa; Sigh, I'll get it. Hello? *listens for a while then drops the phone, her friends look over at her*.  
  
Ashley; What's wrong?  
  
Emmy; Who was that?  
  
Mellisa; It was that weird producer from Whose Line!  
  
Nichole; Uh oh, is he gonna sue us?  
  
Mellisa; no! We got the highest ratings ever! They want us back to do more shows!  
  
Emmy; *laughing* wow, I don't think Drew or the others are gonna like that much!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Hoped you liked my ending! Please review, there will be no more chappies, I'm sorry to say.  
  
-Ice Lynx 


End file.
